Pumpkins of Doom
by Samantha Violet
Summary: Hagrid has asked Albus and Rose to gather some pumpkins for the Halloween feast. What could possibly go wrong?


Pumpkins of Doom

When Hagrid asked Rose and Albus if they would gather up the pumpkins for the Halloween feast this year, as he would be busy training the performing Hippogriffs brought in for the occasion, they didn't hesitate to agree. Hagrid had always been a good friend to them, as he had been to their parents before them. They had no idea what was in store.

"It's cold tonight," Albus complained, shivering as he and Rose walked through the castle grounds towards the pumpkin patch behind Hagrid's hut, baskets in hand.

"Then you should have put on your coat like I told you, Al," Rose scolded. Albus loved his cousin, but she had a way of acting superior to everything and everyone around her, which could be infuriating.

"Well, it's too late now. I'm not going all the way back up to Gryffindor Tower to get it. Let's just pick the pumpkins quickly and get back inside as fast as possible, okay?"

"Hurry up, then." Rose strode off, and Albus jogged to catch up with her.

The moon was covered by thin streaks of cloud this Halloween night. Somewhere far off in the distance, an animal howled. Albus shivered harder.

The large, round pumpkins glistened in the moonlight. It seemed almost a shame to pick them. Nonetheless, Albus knelt down, pulled out the small silver dagger Hagrid had lent him, and began to hack away at the stem of a pumpkin on the edge of the patch.

"AAARGH!"

Rose looked up, and frowned. "Al, what on Earth are you doing?"

"That pumpkin just bit me!"

"Don't be silly."

"It did, I swear! I started to cut the stem, and it bit me! Look!"

He held up his finger, and allowed his cousin to observe the fresh droplets of blood.

"You probably just cut yourself with the knife, Al. Now come on, let's get on with it. I thought you wanted to get inside quickly?"

She was probably right, Albus reflected. She usually was. More carefully this time, he cut into the stem again.

This time, there was no mistaking it. A pair of long, thin fangs suddenly sprouted from the pumpkin's surface, and it made a lunge for Albus's forearm. He leaped back.

"Rose, seriously, come and look at this!"

"Oh Albus, not again, I – Oh! Oh Merlin! Ow!"

"Rose? What's up?"

"This pumpkin – it's got teeth! It snapped at me!"

Albus laughed at her. "Now you see what I was talking about?"

Rose looked serious. "We can't possibly serve these pumpkins at the feast! We'll have to let Hagrid know; perhaps he can get some from Hogsmead."

Albus nodded, and the two of them were about to walk away when there came a ripping sound from the pumpkin patch.

The two fanged pumpkins had detached themselves from their stems. As Albus and Rose watched in horror, their fangs grew longer and larger – and they began to hop. They were coming in Albus and Rose's direction.

"RUN!" Albus screamed.

The two cousins pelted back to the castle as fast as they could, but the pumpkins were following them, hopping faster and faster, almost catching up. Albus's chest felt tight, but he knew he couldn't stop for breath. Those fangs looked as if they could do some pretty serious damage.

Eventually, Albus and Rose made it through the castle doors – but the pumpkins followed them. They hopped up the stairs in pursuit of the fleeing students, one of them almost managing to take a bite out of Albus's ankle.

Rose was looking around frantically as they ran down the second floor corridor. "There must be something we can use ... there!"

She pointed to a pair of small gargoyle statues on plinths, set into an alcove.

"Grab the gargoyle! Smash them!"

Albus grabbed one of the stone statues, heavy though it was, and dropped it onto the pumpkin that was now only inches away. The pumpkin made a satisfying _squelch_ as its innards were splattered all over the corridor. Still feeling a little nervous, Albus lifted the statue off the remains of the pumpkin. He was relieved to see that it presented no further danger – its fangs had gone.

"Well," said Rose, standing triumphantly over the remains of her own pumpkin, "shall we go and find Hagrid now?"

Hagrid was on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, giving instruction to five Hippogriffs as they attempted to form themselves into a pyramid. He grinned broadly when he saw Albus and Rose.

"Hello, you two! Did yeh get me pumpkins?"

"No, we didn't, that's why were here," Rose said quickly. "There's something wrong with your pumpkins, Hagrid. When we tried to pick them, they grew fangs – and chased us. Al got bitten."

Albus held up his injured finger.

Hagrid's face had twisted into a look of horror. "Oh blimey ... I forgot ter tell yeh ..."

"Tell us what, Hagrid?" Al asked.

Hagrid avoided looking the two of them in the eye. He ran a hand nervously across his matted hair. "Now, the thing is, most of the pumpkins in that patch are absolutely fine," he began. "Completely normal, no harm in 'em. The thing is, I planted a few ... special ones around the edges. To keep people from thievin' 'em, see. I can't believe I forgot ter tell yeh that."

"_Special ones_?"

Rose and Albus were looking up at Hagrid with murderous expressions. He hung his head.

"You ... er ... you won't tell yer parents, will yeh?"

THE END


End file.
